


Traumatized Stare

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Tea, Vinnie visits his friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Vinnie has one person he can explain things to.It helps.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota, Vinnie Dakota/Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Traumatized Stare

Is he unsure where he's going? Maybe a little. It was a hard one this time, it took almost five hims, because it kept- _proceeding_ , he made a mental note not to walk around construction sites with Murphy, as much as he loved the kid, it was almost stupid how much trouble followed him. 

First a metal beam, then some kind of truck, then bricks, and it just kept _going_ , and he felt like crying by the end of it, holding Cavendish as close as he could and immediately demanding that they go home, he wasn't gonna put up with anything else today, he ignored Cavendishs arguing for once, just tugging him forcefully into the timecar and bringing him back.

Dakota tucked Cavendish in, he'd passed out while working again- and immediately headed out of the house. Which brings us to where he is now, standing at the Murphy residence and looking at his watch. It was almost twelve am, there was no chance any of the Murphys were up- except maybe Sarah, if he knew anything about teenagers in this generation.

He hopped the fence into the backyard, and looked at the shed. The light was on, that's good... But Heinz _did_ have the tendency of falling asleep while working. ~~He's starting to think he has a type~~. He goes to knock on the sheds door, and he hears a crash, flinching slightly. It's followed by- "who is _here_ at this hour? honestly, some people have no _manners_ " the door opens, and Heinz stares at Dakota.

He takes a second to take his friend in fully, his hair is a mess, and he has cuts and bruises on his face, and hes in pajamas and not his normal tracksuit. Heinz blinks, and shakes his head quickly, smiling as brightly as he can and leading Dakota inside. "It's nice to see you! _Really!_ , What have you been up to? Any new adventures with Cavendish? Or the Murphy boy, Milo? You look like you've had _quite_ the day, want some tea? I have alot of oolong, Perry the platypus's favorite-"

Heinz continued to talk as Dakota just fell back on the workchair, laughing weakly and nodding to confirm the tea. "Anyway, really, what happened to you? Come on Vin, talk to me!" Heinzs smile was so warm, inviting, and Dakota sighed, leaning back a bit 

"Cavendish kept dyin'. Almost couldn't save him this time. Had ta send off like, five or six mes." and Heinzs smile fell almost immediately to a sympathetic frown. "Vinnie..." Dakota immediately shrugged it off, cracking a smile up at his friend. "Nothin' i can't handle, Heinz." "Than why are you _here?_ You never come here anymore unless you're upset or you have something planned, did you have something _planned?_ Because it doesn't look like it."

Dakota just gave another weak shrug, he could probably just say he needed the white noise of Heinzs rambling, but Heinz also knew he listened to ASMR now, after the scientist had suggested it to him, so that wouldn't work. "'m alright, really" and Heinz was giving him tea, when did that happen? He didn't remember Heinz making it. 

"Vinnie, it just took you almost five minutes to reply to me." Oh. Okay, yeah. Dakota laughed and forced on a smile "I'm just zoning out." Heinz didn't look impressed, and he lifted Dakota up and sat on the chair himself, putting his friend on his lap. 

"Zoning out my _ass_ , i know what a traumatized stare looks like, Vinnie." "Heinz, im okay, you don't have to do all this-" "Yes i do. drink your tea and get some sleep. I can work around you."


End file.
